Against All Odds
by zephyria
Summary: The final year in Hogwarts, and both Lily and James are made Heads! James loses interest in Lily? ...


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling legally owns all the characters she wrote. But the characters which I made up are copyright to me =]  
  
"Against All Odds" by Yukiko-chan [ éªå­ã¡ãã ]  
  
Chapter 1 – Who is the Head Boy?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Would you please hurry up? We'll miss the train because of you!" a vexed redhead shouted heatedly at her friend but she too busy flirting with a certain mahogany haired guy with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Go find us a compartment Lily!" Cecilia giggled. "I'll catch up with you later-- stop that James!" He started kissing Cecilia on her neck, whispering quiet words while glancing at the now steaming Lily.  
  
"Get a room! Besides I have to go to the Heads compartment..." Lily gagged while dragging her trunk into the train compartment. It was her 7th year and final year, and she was appointed Head Girl.  
  
She'd been so surprised to receive that letter over the summer, and anticipated when she passed through the doors of Hogwarts again.  
  
'What does Cecilia see in that... that...POTTER?!' she thought angrily.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Moony! My dear Moony... how was your summer? Enjoyed the MOONlit scenery?"  
  
"Padfoot mate, that's so not funny."  
  
Just then, the so called leader of their group sauntered in with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Prongs! Why such a happy face? OHO! I know!! YOU GOT EVANS!!" Sirius yelled gleefully. Remus chuckled half-naturedly and looked at James expectantly.  
  
"No no, not Evans. 'sadly...no.' Her best friend, Cecilia Carmichael. Heh." He smirked.  
  
"How'd you get the most beautiful goddess in the 7th year?"  
  
"...most beautiful goddess? Sheesh, she's not that pretty." Remus said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Simple, I just turned on the Prongs charm, as I like to call it."  
  
"You know, his ego is getting too big. We must squish it before it kills someone." Remus said warily. The compartment rang with laughter and it quickly dissolved when Peter walked in.  
  
"Alright, Wormtail?"  
  
"J-James! Hey!!" Peter sputtered trying to contain his excitement as he plopped down in the seat opposite of his beloved.  
  
"Soo, Prongs! Not planning to chase after Evans anymore?" Sirius asked while staring at Peter drool at his best friend.  
  
"I dunno...my efforts over these past few years didn't put me anywhere closer to her."  
  
"Why give up now Prongsie? You had your whole life planned out with her as your bride last year..."  
  
"But you see, she doesn't give a damn who I go out with! She's not that jealous type, so I don't know how to get her attention..."  
  
"Keep doing what you have been doing for the past.. how many years? I'm sure she's BOUND to notice you." Sirius laughed sarcastically.  
  
"B-but then wouldn't Lily hate him?" a tiny voice squeaked out.  
  
"Lily doesn't hate James. She just is repulsed by his forward actions, and everything about him in particular." Remus put in.  
  
"How the hell do you know that?!"  
  
"Lily is my friend remember? She's really smart too..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" a dawning look of comprehension spread across Sirius' face.  
  
'Yeah, I also remember all the times I spent watching you two huddle together in the Gryffindor common room laughing your heads off.' James thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey, Moony, did you make Head Boy?"  
  
"OH SHIT. That reminds me, I have to get to the Heads compartment!" James sped out of the car faster than you could say Marauders.  
  
"Prongs?! Our Prongsie boy was made HEAD BOY?!" Sirius cried out in disbelief.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Remus said nonchalantly ignoring the twinge of jealousy.  
  
"And he wasn't even prefect before...it's so strange! But then we'll have a clear field for our pranks! YES!" Sirius exclaimed, mostly to himself. "That reminds me...where's the food cart?"  
  
"You have a very short attention span Padfoot.."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where is that Head Boy?! He should've been here 5 minutes ago!" Lily shouted angrily, to no one in particular. "The letter didn't mention who it was though..."  
  
"No need to get all worked up just to see me, Evans." A low voice came from the door.  
  
"Finally- WHAT?!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .. dun dun dunnnnnnn~! 


End file.
